Beauty and the Beast Inuyasha Version
by MimiTaisho
Summary: Beauty and the Beast in Inuyasha Version.  INUxSAN  Inuyasha is the Beast, Sango is Belle yet it is different from the original version with much more of a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young lord lived in a shining temple surrounded by a small, but nice was a half-demon who's mother was a Lady of the small village, and everyone loved her and in a way loved her son. After his mother's passing he became the young lord with no objections from the village. Although he had everything his heart desired, the lord was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the temple and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the lord sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful priestess. The lord tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she placed a powerful spell over temple and village, and all who lived there. Only a small amount of land was available to hunt and collect wood, but nothing more. Ashamed of his unforgivable act, the lord concealed himself inside his temple, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another from a different village, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain locked in the temple and the surrounding land for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for no other mortal or demon would love him. For who could ever learn to love a half-demon?

Not far in another village lived a young girl. Her house was on the outskirts of her name was Sango. She was a strange girl to her village only because of what she loved to do. She loved to fight rouge demons, not like a normal girl. On this particular day she was heading into the the village to return a weapon she borrowed from the weapon maker. As she entered the village she was greeted by many of the villagers. She notices the same things as everyother day wondering why they couldn't be more interesting. As she was walking the baker waved her over.

"Good morning, Sango!" He called as Sango walked over.

"Good morning sir!" Sango replied happily.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He chuckled.

"To the blacksmith! I just finished fighting a demon with the new weapon he made and..."

"That's nice...Mikoto, the taiyaki! Hurry up!"

The baker called to his wife ignoring Sango. Sango rolled her eyes as she walked on. As she walked some of the villagers started to talk about how weird she was.

"Look there is Sango. She is so dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" A woman said to another woman.

"She is never part of any crowd." The other said.

"It's cause her head's if the forest fighting demons." A man cut in.

"There is no denying she is a funny girl." The first woman said.

Sango ignored the group talking and hopped on a cart passing by her. As it pulled infront of the blacksmith's workshop she jumped off. She walked inside to see the blacksmith standing there.

"Ah Sango!" He greeted smiling at her.

"Good morning. I've come to return the sword I borrowed." Sango said handing him the sword carefully.

"Finish with it already."

"Oh, I couldn't put it down till I got tired of it! Have you got anything new?" Sango asked looking at the weapons.

"Not since yesterday." The blacksmith laughed.

"That's all right I'll borrow...this one." Sango said pulling the giant boomerang off the rack.

"That one? But your always using that one!" He chuckled.

"Well it's my favorite!" She says turning around to face him. "It abilaty to return when thrown, taking out demons with one blow!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" The blacksmith smiled leading her out.

"But sir!" Sango protested.

"I insist." He smiled.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" Sango smiled leaving the workshop.

As she walked by the workshop some boys stood and watched her walk away. The village once again starts talking about her and her joy to fight, as they found it weird for a girl. As Sango walks on she places the weapon on her back.

"Man Sango is a real pretty girl if only she wasn't so odd." A boy said to his friend admiring her.

A bird slowly flew over the village and was shot down. A young man ran over and caught the bird and turned to the man who had shot it down.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Naraku! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" He said honoring the man.

"I know, Koga!" Naraku said smiling.

"Huh. No demon alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! Not even me being a wolf demon." Koga smirked as he sat down on the ground.

"It's true, Koga, I am the best demon around. All the girls love me for my dashing good looks, but I got my sights set on that one." Naraku said pointing to Sango as she walked by.

"The inventor's sister?" Koga asked a bit shocked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Naraku smiled.

"But she's..."

"The most beautiful girl in the village." Naraku said cutting off Koga.

"I know.."

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean..." Koga tried to say but was once again interupted by Naraku.

"Right from the moment I saw Sango I fell for her. Here in this village there is only her, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sango." Naraku chuckled following her.

As Naraku walk after Sango, Koga followed. Some girls admired Naraku as he passed by taking about how handsome he was. As Sango walked a crowd of villagers got in the way of Naraku and he became upset, and jumped up on a hut along with Koga. Naraku and Koga jump down from the hut behind Sango.

"Hello, Sango." Naraku greeted her.

"Hello Naraku." Sango said as Naraku took her boomerang. "Naraku, may I have my Hiraikotsu, please?" Sango asked.

"How can you fight with this? It's so heavy and big!" Naraku complained.

"Well some people can handle it."

"Sango, it's about time you stop this fighting demons thing." Naraku said dropping the Hiraikotsu. "And pay attention to more important things...like me! The whole village's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to fight...soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking."

"Naraku you are positively primeval." Sango says picking up the Hiraikotsu and setting it on her back.

Naraku places his hand on her shoulder and smiles taking it as a compliment.

"Why thank you, Sango. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Naraku bragged to her.

"Maybe some other time." Sango says pulling away from Naraku.

"What's wrong with her?" A girl asked another.

"She's crazy!" The other replied.

"He's gorgeous." She smiled.

"Please, Naraku. I can't. I have to get home and help my little brother." Sango said walking away from Naraku.

"Ha ha ha, that crazy loon, he need all the help he can get!" Koga said as him and Naraku laughed.

"Don't you talk about my brother that way!" Sango said stamping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" Naraku back fires on Koga hitting up upside the head.

"My brother's not crazy! He's a genius!" Sango shouts.

A big bang sounds from her hut, and she spins around to her house. Naraku and Koga burst out laughing as Sango rushes home. When she gets to the hut she walks back to the shed to see everything everywhere.

"Kohaku?" Sango called for her brother.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" Kohaku said coming out of the debry.

"Are you alright, Kohaku?" Sango asked helping him up.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk." He said kicking an ax looking machine.

"You always say that." Sango chuckles.

"I mean it this time, sister. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Kohaku whinned.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the festival tomarrow." Sango said trying to cheer her brother up.

"Hhhhhph!" Kohaku said crossing his arms and looking away.

"...and become a world famous inventor!" Sango added in placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You really believe that sister?" Kohaku asked looking at her.

"I always have." Sango smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time." Kohaku said sliding under the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there...So, did you have a good time in the village today?" Kohaku asked.

"Well the blacksmith told me I could keep the Hiraikotsu." She smiled.

"Really? That's your favorite weapon sister." Kohaku smiled.

"Kohaku do you think I am odd?" She asked.

"My sister? Odd?" Kohaku asked crawling out from under the machine and looking up at her. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Sango said looking at the ground.

"What about that Naraku guy? He seems to like you." Kohaku said checking the last things on the machine.

"Yea he seems to like me, but he is rude and conceited and...Oh Kohaku, he's not for me." Sango said as her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Kohaku smiled. "I think the machine might be ready now. Let's give it a try ok sis?"

Kohaku starts to spin a wheel on the side of the machine and the machine whirs and starts to chop the block of wood that it placed infront of it's self. When it finishes chopping the wood it throws it into the pile of chopped wood on the side of the hut. Both Sango and Kohaku stare in shock.

"It works!" Sango shouted.

"It does? It does!" Kohaku shouts hugging his sister.

A little later Sango begins cooking lunch. Kohaku could not sit still. He couldn't believe that his wood chopper actually worked. Sango laughed and placed his food infront of him.

"Well eat up Kohaku. It's awhile to the next village." She smiled sitting herself.

"I really can't believe it works Sango!" Kohaku smiled as he ate his lunch.

"Do you mind hitching up the horse for me sister?" Kohaku asked as Sango finished her food.

"Sure Kohaku." Sango said walking outside to the horse.

She hooked up the horse, Takuto. After Kohaku was done with his food he came out to Sango. She helped him up on Takuto, and hooked the machine on the cart. Kohaku started to ride off to the village as he waved back to his sister.

"Good bye, Kohaku! Good luck!" Sango called.

"Good bye, sister, and take care while I'm gone!" Kohaku called back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kohaku rode Takuto deep in the forest as he stayed on the path. It was now getting close to night fall and thunder sounded in the distance. Kohaku started to wonder if they had got lost or worst they went the wrong way.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." Kohaku said seeing a sign up ahead.

As they reach the sign there was a fork in the road. Kohaku held up a lantern and tried to read the sign, but because of years of sitting there it was hard to read. Kohaku looked down the right path as Takuto followed his gaze.

"Let's go this way." Kohaku said.

Takuto looked right, at a dark, overgrown path, then he looked to the left towards a more light and friendly route. Takuto started to the left when Kohaku pulled his reins towards the right path.

"Come on Takuto! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Kohaku smiled patting him on the side.

As Kohaku and Takuto continue on. Takuto looked up at the sky as and evil cast of shadows casted down on them from the lifeless trees. As they kept walking a pack a wolves ran further back in the woods. Takuto stopped and looked around to locate the running he heard. Takuto began to back up as the howl of a wolf sounded. Kohaku slowly pulled out a map and waved the lantern around as he looked around.

"This isn't right. Maybe we should turn around." Kohaku said with worry in his voice.

As Takuto continued to back up there were even more sounds of wolves howling in the distance. He began to become started and Kohaku tried to keep control over him.

"Whoa...whoa boy, whoa Takuto."

Takuto bumped into a tree as Kohaku still tried to take control. As they hit the tree a swarm of bats flew out and surrounded Kohaku and Takuto.

"Oh, oh! Look out!" Kohaku shouted swing his arms at the bats.

Takuto became so startled that he began to run. Kohaku held on tight as Takuto continued running. Takuto stopped running and barely fell over a cliff. Kohaku pulled the reins back.

"Come on boy back up. Back up." Kohaku said as Takuto backed away from the cliff. "Good boy! Good boy that's it back up! Steady. Steady that's it boy."

As Kohaku was getting Takuto steady the pack of wolves began to make their attack.

"Oh no!" Kohaku shouted as the wolves came closer.

Takuto was so startled he rose to his hined legs and Kohaku fell off. Leaving him close to falling off the cliff, but not over the side. Takuto then quickly raced off into the forest leaving Kohaku. As Takuto ran two wolves raced after him. Kohaku quickly stood up and looked around.

"Takuto?" Kohaku whispered into the forest.

A clap of thunder shouted as he looked around. Kohaku looked up a hill just in time to see a pack of wolves staring down at him. Kohaku gasps and starts to run as the wolves howl to sound the attack. As Kohaku runs he turns back to see the wolves gaining on him, and he loses where he's running and falls down a hill. As he looks up he sees he's at the front of an old village, and up ahead stood a temple with temple gates. Kohaku makes a mad dash to the gates and starts beating on them.

"Help! Is someone there? Please help!" He shouts as the wolves get closer.

The gates suddenly open and as Kohaku runs in a wolf grabs him by his boot. Kohaku quickly yanks his foot away and shut the gate. He took a sigh of relief and collected himself for a minute. He then looked up at the dark and gloomy temple as another clap of thunder sounded, and it began to rain. He ran to the door and knocked on it, and as soon as he did it opened. Kohaku peered inside and looked around at the entrance way. It was huge with collums that lead to the main stair case and two door ways to the side. Kohaku closed the door and walked in looking around.

"Hello?" He said walking in a bit more. "Helloooo?" Kohaku said abit louder.

"Young fellow must have lost his way in the woods." A voice whispers softly.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Another voice whispered.

Kohaku looked around as he heard the faint voices.

"I...Is someone there?" He asked nervously.

In the corner of the room stood a man as he watched Kohaku.

"Not a word, Miroku. Not one word!" A small flea demon whispered on Miroku's shoulder.

"I...I don't...mean to i..intrude, but I've lost my horse, a...and I need a place to stay for the night." Kohaku said getting worried.

"Oh Myoga, have a heart." Miroku said giving Myoga a sad puppy dog face.

"Shush shush ssshhhhhh!" Myoga said trying to hush Miroku, but due to his small size it didn't help.

Miroku becomes annoyed and flicks Myoga off his shoulder.

"Ow!" Myoga shouts as he goes flying.

"Of course, young lad, you are welcome here." Miroku smiled still in the shadows.

"W...who said that?" Kohaku asked looking around the room.

Miroku comes up behind Kohaku and taps his shoulder. Kohaku turns around and jumps back suprised to see someone come out of no where.

"Well, now you've done it, Miroku. Splendid, just peachy...aaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Myoga shouts as Kohaku grabs him.

"My what a small demon." Kohaku said examining Myoga.

"Put me down! At once!" Myoga shouted.

Kohaku put him down and looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a small demon like...ahhh...I mean...aaahhh..aahh...aahh-choo!" Kohaku sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone, lad. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Miroku said leading him into a den with a fire running.

As they walked towards the den Myoga was complaining as he followed them.

"Thank you." Kohaku smiled.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Myoga shouts following them.

As they walk into the den a dark figure appears at the top of the stairs in the shadows, and bolts with lightning speed to the next shadow. As Miroku leads Kohaku into the den Myoga tumbles down the steps. Kohaku sat in a large arm chair by the fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Myoga whinned as a small twin tail cat demon rushed by. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

Kohaku looks at the cat demon as she jumps in his lap. He petted her softly and smiled.

"Well hello girl." Kohaku smiled as a man walked over and placed a blanket around him. "What service."

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and..."

Myoga was cut off by a young but old woman walking in with a small fox demon by her side, as she carried a tray of tea. She walked over to Kohaku and smiled.

"How would ye like a nice cup of tea, lad? It'll warm ye up in no time."

She pours some tea in to a cup the fox demon was holding, and hands it to Kohaku.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Myoga shouts jumping up.

"Thank you." Kohaku smiles at them.

Suddenly the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Myoga dives for cover as the cat demon jumps away. The woman begins to shake as the fox demon jumps back to her and hides behind her.

"Uh oh!" He says pulling her kimono bottoms toward him.

A young man walked in. His dog ears made it obvious that he was a half demon. He looks around the room at everyone then at the chair. Kohaku sat there shaking his back to who ever it was.

"There's a stranger here?" He says growling.

Miroku steps up to him taking his hands out of his robes to his kimono, and held them up to the young man trying to calm him.

"Master, allow me to explain. The young boy was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." Miroku was cut off with the man growling at him.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Myoga shouted.

The young man growled again and Myoga jumped on to Miroku's shoulder. Kohaku looks to the right of the chair behind him then turns to look at the other side, but comes face to face with the young man as he glared at Kohaku.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He shouted at him.

"I...I...I was lost in the woods and..." Kohaku said backing up as he stared at the man.

"Your not welcome here!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you staring at?" The man yelled at Kohaku.

"Noth...noth...nothing!" Kohaku shouted getting up and running to the door.

The young man ran to the door blocking it with incredible speed.

"So, you've come to stare at the half demon, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." Kohaku said backing up.

"I'll give you a plave to stay!" The young man said walking over to Kohaku.

The young man picks Kohaku up by the front of his shirt, and carries him out of the room and slams the door, as it leaves the rest of them in the dark. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naraku and Koga sat outside in a bush in front of Sango's home. Narkau pushed the branches out of his veiw and smiled. Naraku was dressed in formal clothing along with Koga. He had his long black hair tied back, and made sure he looked perfect. Koga appeared in front of Naraku and chuckled.

"Heh! Oh boy! Sango gonna get the suprise of her life, huh Naraku?" Koga smiled.

"Yep. This is her lucky day." Naraku beamed.

Naraku let's go of the branch he was holding up, letting it swing back and smack Koga in the face leaving leaves in his mouth. Naraku steps up to a band, wedding guest and others, apparently out of sight of Sango's hut. Naraku smirked at his suprise proposal and wedding.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and...propose to the girl!" Naraku laughed.

Everyone laughs along with Naraku as some of the village girls begin to cry over there lose of Naraku's heart. Naraku slowly turns to Koga and points at him.

"Now, you Koga. When Sango and I come out that door..."

"Oh I know, I know!" Koga says turning to the band. "I strike up the band!"

Koga says as he starts the band as they start to play the music to "Here Comes the Bride." Naraku quickly hits Koga over the head with one of the insterments.

"Not yet!" He shouted at Koga.

"Sorry!" Koga said as he rubbed his head and looked away.

Sango was sitting on the ground waxing her Hiraikotsu when Naraku knocked on the side of the hut. She sets it to the side and walks over to the door and peeks out through a hole in the wall Kohaku had made for her to see through before she were to walk outside. She saw Naraku and growned and slowly move the hanging grass only for Naraku to walk in without her permission.

"Naraku, what a pleasant...surprise." She says making a face.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Sango, there's not a girl in this village who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Naraku passes a bucket of water and makes sure he looks perfect. "This is the day your dreams come true."

Sango backs up away from Naraku as he came towards her.

"And what do you know about my dreams, Naraku?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Naraku smirks.

Naraku sits down and throws his muddy boots on her Hiraikotsu, and starts kicking off his boots and wiggling his toes as Sango plugged her nose.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet." He says wiggling his toes again. "While the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Naraku smiled.

"Dogs?" Sango hoped.

"No, Sango! Strapping young boys, like me!" Naraku said standing up full of pride.

"Imagine that." Sango said rolling her eyes and wipping off her Hiraikotsu, then let's it stand against the wall.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" He asked following her.

"Let me think..."

Naraku quickly corners Sango against the wall looking down at her.

"You, Sango!" Naraku says getting close to her face.

Sango quickly ducked under Naraku's arms and runs to the front of the hut backing up.

"Naraku, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Sango said.

Naraku pushes a small chair out of the way as he makes his way towards Sango. Once he gets close to her he corners her against the door frame.

"Say you'll marry me." Naraku said as he tried to kiss her.

"I'm very sorry, Naraku, but I just don't deserve you." Sango said moving out of the way.

Naraku tummbles out the door and into the mud. To where only his butt was not covered in mud. Koga imedently began the band when the door first flew open. Sango moved the grass door and threw out Naraku's boots, and blocked the doorway. Koga continues the band then notices Naraku in the mud. He quickly cuts off the band as the head of a pig pops up. A second later Naraku's head popped up with the pig on top of his head. He tilts his head and the pig slides down his back, and he looks at Koga.

"So, how'd it go?" Koga asked knowing how it went.

Koga may have done almost every thing that Naraku asked, but he even knew Sango would never settle for someone as ignorate as Naraku. Naraku stands up and grabs Koga by the front of his wolf demon armor.

"I'll have Sango for my wife, make no mistake about that." Naraku growled as he threw Koga into the mud.

"Touchy!" Koga whines as the pig grunted with agreement.

Koga enjoyed it when Naraku didn't get his way, but he hated that Naraku would take his anger out of him. Naraku walks off, dejected, as he wipes the mud off his face. Sango sighs and slowly pokes her head out the door.

"Is he gone?" She asked looking at some of the chickens her and Kohaku owned. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...jerk!" She said talking to the animals in the pen.

"Lady Naraku, can't you just see it! His little wife." She groans. "No not me, I guarantee it. I want more in life, adventure, freedom, and to find someone I actually want to marry."

Sango turns to the back to the hut and run abit ways into the forest before coming to a meandow with a long river that passes through the mountains near by. Sango looked around and sighed.

"I want someone to understand me...I want more than what I am seeing now...I want a man who loves a woman who can fight..." She sighed as she slowly sat down and picked the white flowers she and her brother loved.

A horse cries as Takuto comes running at her.

"Takuto?" She asked running to him. "What are you doing here? Where's Kohaku? Where is he, Takuto? What happened.?" She asked as she brought him to the hut. "Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

Sango quickly ran inside grabbing her Hiraikotsu and ran out and jumped on Takuto after unhooking the machine. She wrapped a hooded cap around herself as they rode off into the forest. Later that evening they arrived at the entrance to the village. She looked at the gloomy temple and hesitated for a moment. Sango slowly climbs off Takuto and looked around.

"What is this place?" Sango asked looking around.

Takuto snorted, then began to back up as if something was scaring him. Sango softly coos him.

"Takuto, please, steady." Sango said looking at the horse.

As they reach the front gates a small stable was to the side. Sango placed Takuto there so he wouldn't run off and entered the temple gates. As she entered she saw a piece of Kohaku's clothing that the wolves had ripped off around his boot.

"Kohaku." She said looking at the temple.

Inside the temple Myoga was jumping around Miroku discussing what happened the day before.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the cat." Myoga complained.

"I was trying to be hospitable. I am a monk after all." Miroku fought back.

As they fought a room some place in the temple, Sango walked in the front of the temple doors.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Kohaku?" She asked as she got to the stair case and slowly started to climb the stairs. "Kohaku? Kohaku are you here?"

Sango climbed the floors looking for her brother or anyone for that matter. In the kitchen the young fox kit ran to the elderly lady that was washing some of the other village children in a tub.

"Kaede, there's a girl in the temple!" He shouted running over to her.

"Now, Shippo, I won't have ye making up such wild tales." She said as she shooed the other children away.

"But really, Kaede, I saw her." Shippo continued.

Kaede sighed and picked Shippo up taking his clothes off.

"Not another word. Into the tub." She said placing him in there and washing him.

Just then a girl came running in.

"Kaede!" She called.

"Aye Kagome what is it?" Kaede asked looking at her.

"There's another girl in the temple! And she is not from the village!" Kagome said looking at her.

Shippo popped his head out of the water and spat some out.

"See, I toooold ya!" He beamed happy he had been right.

By now Miroku tired of Myoga's squabaling and headed out into the hall. Myoga following after him as Miroku mocked every word he said.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxed eared, slack-jawed..." Myoga continued.

"Kohaku?" Sango said interupting them and walked pasted them.

"Did you see that?" Miroku asked running to the end of the corner and looking down the hall with Myoga. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Myoga said annoyed.

Miroku smiled and followed her with Myoga at foot.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Miroku smiled.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Myoga shouts.

Miroku quietly sneaks up behind Sango and opens a sliding door she passed. He quickly slipped in as Sango turned hearing the door move.

"Kohaku? Kohaku?" She say walking in as Myoga hides behind the door and Miroku rushes down the corridor in the shadows to where Sango couldn't see him. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my brother!" She called chasing the shadow figure.

Sango climbs the stairs to a tower after seeing the light from a candle Miroku lit half way up the stairs. Miroku left the candle on a ledge and hid in a small room next to the ledge. Sango slowly turned the corner to see the candle on the ledge that lead to a dungeon tower.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...i...i...is there anyone here?"

"Sango?" Kohaku's voice echoed through the cell.

Sango ran to the cell that was holding Kohaku dropping her Hiraikotsu, and grabbed his hands.

"Oh Kohaku!" She cried with delight to see her dear brother.

"How did you find me sister?" Kohaku asked as he coughed.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." Sango said trying to see how to open the cell.

"Sango, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" Kohaku warned her.

"I won't leave." Sango said.

Just then Sango was grabbed by her shoulder spining her around as a roar was set through the tower, and the candle blew out.

"Run sister!" Kohaku shouted.

"What are you doing here?" The figure growled.

"Who's there? Who are you?' Sango asked looking around in the dark where only a little light shined.

"The master of this temple!" He roared again.

"I've come for my brother. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Sango begged.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything."

"There is nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The figure said walking away.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait!" Sango called as she held her hand out for him to stop.

The figure slowly turned around just barely looking over his shoulder as his golden-amber eyes reflected off the small amount of light.

"Take me, instead!" Sango said looking at him dropping to her knees.

"You!" He growled then slowly his tone became soft as if he was shocked. "You would...take his place?"

"No Sango! You don't know what you're doing!" Kohaku begged.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Sango asked looking at the golden-amber eyes that now stared at her.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." He said slowly.

Sango slowly starts to thing about the situation then notices that she hasn't seen the man other than his eyes. She slowly tilts her head and squinces her eyes trying to see him in the dark.

"Come into the light." Sango asked still looking at him.

Slowly the figure stepped into the light. His silver hair glistened as the light hit it as his dog ears perked up. He wore his red kimono with a sword strapped to his side. His long hair fall past he rump, and his face seemed to be filled with anger yet seemed to be confused in a way. Sango's eyes widen and she turns to Kohaku realizing he was a half demon.

"No, sister. I won't let you do this!" Kohaku shouted.

Sango slowly stands up regaining her composure and steps into the light with the young half demon as it gave her a very innocent look.

"You have my word." Sango said with her eye closed.

"Done!" He shouted.

Sango covered her face and fell to the ground. The half demon unlocked Kohaku's cell and he ran to her hugging her.

"No, Sango. Listen to me. I will be fine don't worry about me..." Kohaku tried to convince her out of it.

The young man grabbed Kohaku by his shirt and pulled him away from Sango. He dragged Kohaku away with yelling for him to wait only for him to ignore her. He pulls Kohaku to the front of the temple and whisles.

"No please spare my sister!" Kohaku begged.

"She's no longer your concern." He said knocking Kohaku out.

The small cat demon showed up at that moment. She transformed in to a giant sabor tooth cat. He threw Kohaku on her back gowling.

"Take him to the nearest village, Kirara." He ordered the cat.

Kirara was the only creature other than Takuto, which he had no knoledge of, that was not bound by the spell only because she came to the village months after the spell had been casted. He growled as he walked back into the temple making his way to the tower. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Kirara flew off with Kohaku, Sango watched as they flew away. She layed her upper body on the window frame and began to cry. She couldn't believe what she had agreed to, to serve a horrible creature. She thought many times to just slay him where he stood, but she feared what would happen after that. Would his demon soul possess her? She had heard of demons who could do that or worst the spirit of the half demon could haunt her or physically harm Kohaku. She also feared that he may be stronger than her expecially by his aura. As she cried the young half demon made his way back up to the tower. As he was walking Miroku walked out from the shadows and looked at him.

"Uh master?"

"What?" He growled obviously pissed off.

"Um well since the girl is going to be staying with us for quite sometime, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Miroku said trying to be hospitable.

The young lord growled and Miroku backed up and sighed.

"Then again, maybe not." He said sneaking off as fast as he could, but not going far.

The young lord walked in and looked at Sango as she still cried. She slowly looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to say goodbye." She continued to cry.

The young lord looked at her and felt a pang of guild rise in him. He started to feel bad for not letting her at least say goodbye before hauling her brother off. He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll uh...show you to your room." He said calmly and quietly.

"My room? But I thought..." Sango asked a bit shocked as she looked around the tower.

The young lord looked around and held his arms out getting his temper back a bit.

"You wanna stay in the tower." He asked annoyed.

"No." Sango say abit of innocence in her voice.

"Then follow me." He said standing up and walking out.

As they began to walk Miroku showed up with a candle and walked by the young lord's side as Sango walked behind them. Sango slowly started to look around her as they walked noticing the creepy looking statues of dragons and other demons down a particular corridor. As she was looking she had almost lost the lord and hurried after him. He slowly looked over his shoulder and as Sango let a stray tear fall from her eyes. He looked at the ground feeling the guilt rising in him again. Miroku bumped his side abit causing the young lord to look at him.

"Say something to her." Miroku whispered.

"Like what?" He asked in an angry whisper.

"Well your name for starters." Miroku said giving him a glare.

The young lord looked over his shoulder and looked at her again.

"Um my name is Inuyasha." He said mostly unsure of how to put it. "Your name is Sango right?"

"Um yes, Inuyasha." She said looking at him.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as he glared at him.

"Say something else or I will hurt you." Miroku warned looking at him.

Inuyasha returned the glare out of everyone he ever knew Miroku was the only one stupid enough to match his wit. In a way that is what made Miroku such a good friend of his.

"I hope you like it here. This temple is your home now. You can go anywhere you like but the west wing." Inuyasha said raising a finger but being polite.

"What is in the west..."

"Its forbidden!" Inuyasha shouted looking her in the face.

Sango held on to the strap her Hiraikotsu that was on her. Miroku sighed and placed and arm on her shoulder as they followed after Inuyasha. After a while they arrived at a big room with a large bed and window. Sango slowly walked in and looked around.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you." He said tenderly which shocked Miroku for a bit.

"Invite her to dinner." Miroku whispered in his ear as Inuyasha growled.

"You will...join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Inuyasha growled and slammed the door.

Sango quickly swong around to the closed door and threw herself against it. Sango begins to cry again and runs over to a giant futon bed and throws herself on it reaching her breaking point. Outside her room Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head and glared at him as Inuyasha growled walking away. Outside a bad snow storm was blowing in.

Meanwhile in the small village Naraku and Koga sat in one of the inns that would serve sake to the villagers. Naraku was extremly pissed off at Sango for what she had done earlier that day.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Naraku!" Naraku shouted shaking his fist then went back to pouting.

"Darn right." Koga said walking over with two bottles of sake.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." Naraku shouted grabbing the sake bottles from Koga and throwing them into the fire in front of him.

Naraku turns away from Koga still sitting on the ground grummbling. Koga runs in front of him and squats down.

"More sake?" He asked smirking as Naraku turns away again.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Naraku whinned.

"Who, you? Never. Naraku, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Naraku. Expecially in the dumps." Koga smirked.

After a while Koga finally got through Naraku to show him that he was the best guy in the village, and that he shouldn't get upset over one little girl. Not a minute later Kohaku came running into the inn.

"Help! Someone help me!" Kohaku shouted.

"Kohaku?" The inn keeper asked shocked.

Kohaku ran in up to the inn keeper.

"Please you have to help me! He's got her! He's got her locked up in that dungeon tower!"

"Who?" Someone asked as Kohaku ran up to almost everyone there.

"Sango. We must go help her now! We don't have a minute to lose!" Kohaku shouted.

"Whoa slow down Kohaku. Who's got Sango?" Naraku asked.

"A half demon. A horrible half demon." Kohaku said looking at Naraku.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before starting to laugh at him. I was rare to hear a story about a half demon since none really live to see past the age of 10. The men starte to tease Kohaku as he seemed to believe they were interested and were worried about Sango.

"Yes will you please help me?" Kohaku asked.

"Alright young man." Naraku beamed. "We'll help you out."

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you!" Kohaku smiled as two of the men picked him up and carried him to the door.

As they reached the door they threw Kohaku out into a pile of snow as they laughed at him. Naraku began to rub his chin thinking.

"Hhmm. Crazy little Kohaku. Hhhmmm? Koga, I'm afraid I've been thinking." Naraku smirked.

"Oh of what?" He asked looking at him

"That wacky kid is Sango's brother and he is not really all together sometimes. So I have made a plan!" Naraku says pulling Koga over so he could whisper in his ear.

Outside Kohaku dust the snow off him and looks around for someone.

"Will no one help me? Does anyone believe me?" Kohaku asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

Kohaku slowly pulled his cape around him as the cold night continued and he walked off looking for someone to help him find and save Sango from the horrible half demon. 


End file.
